Civil Security
Civil Security is a group of human soldiers that are enemies of the heroes and the Usurpations. They could probably the 3rd human life forms seen in the series. Civil Security Callouts and Sayings "Enemy spotted."- When a Lite, Heavy, or Boss spot an enemy, this is the most common thing they tend to shout out to the others to alert them of your presence (Except ghosts if fighting them/enemies presence)(if a CS is your ally). "Requesting Reinforcements."- They will also shout this if they sight an enemy. Most of the Civil Security troops will shout this. "Enemy over here" - The Lites, Heavies and Bosses will say this if they see you. This is not rare for them to say. "Dammit!"- This will be said if a Lite, Heavy, or Boss is dying. *Ghosts have yet to be proven to be capable of speech, but gurgle during death. Civil Security ranks There are four ranks in the Civil Security. The ranks are in ascending order as follows: Civil Security Lite: The basic soldier of the Civil Security. They have a helmet that has a wider visor than the Civil Security Heavies, and it is circular. They do not have large backpacks like the Civil Security Bosses and Heavies. They are the fastest of the Civil Security along with the the Civil Security Ghost. Lites tend to use pistols and assault rifles, but may appear with slightly higher tech weaponry. Some may even be encountered with no weapons; only swords. If they carry swords, it is advised to watch out for ranged enemies behind them. Lites are fast, so shooting them with slow projectiles is difficult. Most of them are encountered in groups, along with Heavies and Bosses. ' Civil Security Heavy': Heavies are of higher rank than the Civil Security Lites, but not as high as the Bosses. They have a helmet that has a "slit" for a visor. Their helmet points backwards. They use the more advanced weapons that the Civil Security has, such as the CS-BNG or the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. Heavies are slower than other footsoldiers and it is rare for them to be armed only with swords. It is not common for them to appear with a CS-BNG in earlier levels, but they begin to carry them more often as the game progresses. They do however commonly appear with assault rifles and grenades in the earlier levels. Civil Security Ghost: The Civil Security Ghosts possess armor like a Lite, but have black armor and green visors. They also possess the ability to cloak and can only be seen when shot or when spawning. They are thought to be a different species to humans, because they bleed black blood. The Ghosts are regarded as the Civil Security's assassins and rarely work with other soldiers. They are rarely found with weapons, most rely on their PSI Blades.The Civil Security Ghosts are also the fastest of the Civil Security along with the Civil Security Lites. Civil Security Boss: The highest rank of the Civil Security. They have a helmet that is identical to the Lites' helmets, but red. They have the body identical to a Heavy, but red as well. Their armor is quite heavier than the rest of the CSs' but provide excellent protection. They use the heavier weapons that the Civil Security has and start appearing in the later levels; usually seen in pairs. Civil Security weapons Pistol: Fires one shot. Used mainly by the Civil Security. It is a basic sidearm. Assault Rifle CS-RC: Automatic rifle. The weapon has low recoil and fires rapidly when shooting. Tends to be used by Lites in the middle of campaign, and Heavies at the beginning. Shotgun CS-DAZ: A shotgun that is seen mid-game. Used by Proxy, although sometimes used by Civil Security Heavies and Ghosts. Lite Railgun CS-HShot: Used by Lites in the middle of the campaign, but Heavies sometimes use this in the early levels. Railgun CS-OneSOnek: Almost always used by Heavies in the middle/end of the campaign. RocketLauncher CS-LitBro: Anti-vehicle weapon. Used by all soldiers, except for Ghosts. Plasmagun CS-Bloom : Used by the Lites, Heavies and Bosses. This weapon has slow projectiles that cause large damage. These will show up in the middle of the campaign. CS-BNG : A green gun used to shot a powerful green bullet. Mostly used by Civil Security Boss & some Civil Security Heavy Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby: A red and grey gun to used launch grenades, used by Lites and Heavies in late and early levels of campaign. Grenade C-00n : standard grenade CS-PortNade : Grenade that teleports you to the location where the grenade detonates CS-Quarium : A shield/barrier like item/weapon that is still currently under development. Eric Gurt has not announced this in an update to be a valid, useable weapon. Civil Security vehicles CS-Hound Walker: A mech used by Civil Security Lites' and the protagonist during the later levels. It sports a cannon that shoots rounds similar to the size of the CS-BNG, but much less damaging. Mobile rD81-CS: A wheeled vehicle encountered in level 11, being used by a CS Lite. It features a light gun similar to the C-01 pistol. Drone: A remote, floating machine. They are used to patrol or guard remote areas that are out of reach. It uses either a minigun, or a grenade launcher. Corvette: Showes up at the end campaign. It is armed with an upgraded rapid fire rocket launcher that looks like it has a red stripe on it. It's basically an improved version of the Drone, but takes a lot less damage. It is recomended that you use a drone gun CS Virus on it, because that killes it faster. Trivia *CS is placed in many weapon names that Civil Security uses. CS stands for Civil Security. *The boss is mostly one of the most HP-like model. *The pistol is sometimes considered the 3rd best weapon in the game. *All Civil Security avatars look very much like Spartans from the Halo series. *Civil Security Heavies looks very much like the EDF Troopers from Red Faction: Guerrilla. *All Civil Security avatars e can be used in multiplayer death match. :*There is a red and blue version of the Civil Security Lite for Multiplayer. :*The team for Civil Security on multiplayer is Team 11. :*The multiplayer team for Civil Security is spelled: Citizen Security. This may be proper grammer, or just a mistake. :*The trigger type 42 action 4 is spelled wrong. It is spelled "Citizen Sequrity", but it still appears as "Citizen Security". * A Civil Security soldier on level 31 may joke,"These aliens remind me of my wife!" *Civil Security is the only human enemy, other than the protagonist's clones. *Oddly, Civil Security will not talk during the beginning of the campaign. *The Civil Security are '''NOT '''the Human Soldiers from PB:FTP, the Human soldiers were just a group of soldiers stationed on what looks like either mars or the moon. *The CS Boss is considered the Zombies from the multiplayer because of their high HP and the color red to act as blood. Category:Civil Security Category:List of articles Category:Enemies Category:Groups Category:Civil Security Category:characters Category:The 2 enemies race Category:Humans